Olvidar el Pasado es Revivir en Vano
by Lucille-chan
Summary: Cloud se encuentra en lo alto de un edificio y ahí llega la persona que jamás creyo volver a ver la cual le suguiere irse muy lejos. Mi primera Historia de Final Fantasy VII


**_Hallo!!!  
Bueno se que dije que ya no iba a publicar de nuevo historias, pero aqui les traigo un oneshort de Final Fantasy VII que viene en mi proyecto de "Venganza". No dire la razón de titulo, esta historia es sumamente cortita pero espero que sea de su agrado. Aunque este en la categoria "Aerith y Cloud" no es un Clorith (creo que es así) es solo que como son los únicos que salen en esta historia pues son los personajes principales... ¿comprendieron?._**

**_Bueno espero que les guste_**

Nota: Final Fantasy no me pertenece en absoluto, solo hago esta historia por diversión. Final Fantasy le pertenece a Square-enix

**_Disfrutenlo._**

* * *

Olvidar El Pasado es… Revivir en Vano.

La cálida tarde que se mostraba en el cielo, las personas caminando entre las calles, comprando y vendiendo o solo viendo. Niños jugando en las calles, sanos y no enfermos. Un aire fresco, limpio. Ver platas a los alrededores. Eso simplemente le daba alegría a aquel hombre rubio que miraba desde lo alto de un edificio, su ciudad… _su hogar. _Suspiro y decidió volver a tierra firme pero escucho una voz bastante familiar. Pero sonrió y decidió volver a caminar hasta que fue detenido por unos brazos que se cerraron en su cintura. Sorprendido paró su paso y rápidamente se separo de la persona que lo sujetaba solo para quedarse como una piedra ante la impresión. Cabello castaño claro, vestimenta rosa, una coleta sujetada por un moño rosa y unos ojos verdes que lo observaban.

-E vuelto- Dijo la mujer sonriéndole

El hombre de rubio cabello retrocedió algunos pasos con la boca abierta ante la gran sorpresa de encontrarla… de verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Ahora si podremos estar juntos- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el.

Pero no importara cuando se le acercara el seguía retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la orilla del edificio, decidió detenerse y ella se puso acercar a el. La chica castaña le sonrió y coloco sus manos en las mejillas del rubio el cual poco a poco salió de su "shock". El hombre ya relajado coloco una mano en la mejilla de la castaña.

-Eres… real- dijo el rubio.  
-Si-contestó la castaña- e revivido para estar junto a ti, vivir juntos, toda la eternidad.  
-La… eternidad- dijo incrédulo el rubio  
-Así es- sonrió- irnos de aquí, ser felices muy lejos de aquí, solo nosotros dos.

Al terminar sus palabras el rubio abrió los ojos como unos platos. _Juntos…lejos…aquí…. _No, el no podía, _su _lugar era en esa ciudad. No podía dejar sola a la ciudad y sus habitantes de los cuales destacaban cuatro. Ante tal pequeña reflexión mental empujo a la castaña con delicadeza solo para que se alejara de el dándole la oportunidad de salir de la orilla e ir a un lugar lejos del "abismo". Ella lo miro extrañada y decidió mantener su distancia.

-Cloud…-comenzó a hablar  
-No puedo- la interrumpió y la miro serio- No me puedo ir de aquí.

Ella solo sonrió y lo miro con ternura mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

-Que lindo eres- termino de acomodarse el vestido- Veo que te haz encariñado con esta ciudad- pauso- pero tranquilo. Te prometo que no le va a pasar nada  
-No me iré- la volvió a interrumpir- No puedo dejar a los chicos y a Tifa…  
-Déjalos- interrumpió- Tifa puede cuidarlos. Ahora solo importamos tu y yo.

El rubio que respondía por nombre Cloud negó con la cabeza. El viento soplo y el sonido de las calles iba disminuyendo mientras el sol avanzaba. Y el seguía parado mirando muy seriamente mientras que ella ya sin su sonrisa lo miraba. Ambos en un silencio examinándose ambos cruzando miradas hasta que la joven decidió hablar cuando observo que el hombre iba a las escaleras de la azotea para bajar a tierra.

-Espera- gritó- ¿Por qué no te quieres ir con migo?, yo creí que me amabas. Por eso vine de la muerte. Para que dejes de morir por mi muerte.

El solo guardo silenció mientras le daba la espalda, sus ojos serios cambiaron a unos ojos con luz y sonrió un poco mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y giró su cabeza para mirar a la joven que estaba detrás de el mirándolo pidiéndole una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Debo proteger a los niños- pauso sonriendo- y a Tifa.  
-¡Ellos se pueden cuidar solos!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Tifa en estos momentos esta en un _estado _del cual no puede defenderse.  
-Ella…-pauso mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca mientras la lagrimas fluían- esta…  
-Embarazada- Sonrió Cloud- Además de que tu misma lo dijiste Aerith. Yo te amaba. Decidí continuar con mi vida. No seguir lamentándome por muertes. Me perdone a mi mismo. Tu revivir Fue en vano Aerith- pauso- Ahora tengo que volver a Casa, perdón.

Cloud comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras escuchaba el llanto de la castaña. La tarde soleada se nublaba, delicadas gotas de lluvia caían al suelo acompañando a la joven en su tristeza. La tristeza de saber que regreso a la tierra en vano. Por que su gran amor la había abandonado. Que el dolor que venía a aliviar estaba curado desde hace tiempo y que ahora el estaba curado. Perdonado y estaba en una familia en la cual ella nunca pertenecería. El se veía tan feliz, ella no podía romper esa felicidad. No sería capaz. Sería mejor… Dejarlo Vivir… Dejarlo ir.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer este oneshort, si les gusto dejenme un review!!!, se los pido._**

**_Nos vemos!!!!_**

**_(si quieren pueden pasar a ver mis otras "vanganzas")_**

Tschüss

**_jeje_**

**_perdón_**

**_Adios_**


End file.
